


Just Say Yes

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Brief Mention of Suicide, Descriptive sexual abuse, First Date, Fluff, High School, Low Self Esteem, M/M, No Sex, Past Childhood Abuse, Past childhood molestation, Picnic, Prom, foster kid, homophobic slur, motorcycle, suicide paragraph labeled to be able to be skipped over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It's Prom time and all the taken girls receive a carnation to announce they are no longer available. Daryl Dixon  receives a carnation from a mystery suitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be all fluff!

Daryl rolled his eyes as he started another day of school. Carol his best friend was going on about some hot guy Ezekiel and how he carried her books for her yesterday. Daryl almost drooled as the hottest guy in school jumped off his motorcycle. Negan, the leader of The Saviors. Sounds awesome right? What do The Saviors do though? Go visit lonely, elderly people at their homes arriving via motorcycle and date the hottest women at Woodbury High School. Though Negan dated the hottest men too.

Daryl picked his jaw up off the floor and followed Carol in. First period was boring Mr. Blake who seriously attempted to be called The Governor was pure tyrannical teaching history. Then the gossip began near the end of class, it was Carnation Day. At the start of every prom season every spoken for girl received a carnation. It was a way to let all the other students know they were going to prom with someone and to not bother asking them out. It could also be a mystery if you had no idea who your potential date was.

Daryl rolled his eyes after second period when Carol received her very own carnation. They left for their lockers, Carol picked at her flower “I know it's Ezekiel asking me out.” Daryl closed his locker “No doubt.” She grabbed Daryl's arm “We should all go together.” Daryl shrugged out of her grip “Don't care about no damn prom and can't afford it either.” Carol turned her head not thinking about Daryl's money situation and pulled her books out. About that time Negan and Simon came walking by conversating. Negan's locker was conveniently located next to Carol’s. Negan put his combination in and looked over “Hey Daryl, Carol.” Carol smiled “Hey Negan.” Daryl blushed and couldn't get any words out anyway so he walked away.

Negan watched Daryl's ass as he walked by. Simon nudged him “So who are you taking to the prom?” Negan clicked his teeth “Maybe I got my eye on someone.” Simon slapped him on the back “Don't tell me your three year crush is coming to fruition? You could have already banged him by now.” Negan closed his locker giving Simon a death stare “Daryl's classy, not one night stand material. Don't imply otherwise.” Simon cowered “I'm sorry Negan. It's obvious he's a stand up guy.” Negan slapped his back “Damn right.” Simon was secretly amused, men were not classy.

Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, and Rick ate lunch together. Daryl kept noticing Simon looking his way “Carol is Simon staring me down?” She looked over “Yep. Maybe he likes you” she teased. Daryl looked over again and met Negan's eyes instead, he looked away before he could see Negan smirk.

Daryl sighed as he sat down in his desk, the final period was here. Daryl exchanged notes with Carol. Math was just too easy for him and he never had no concentrate. Mr. Smith allowed them to wrap up early because of the carnations. A girl came in with three carnations, most arrived in first period because the excitement couldn't wait, Maggie squealed at Glenn as she received hers. Then Andrea got one, Daryl started doodling in his notevoook as he waited for the bell to ring. A girl cleared her throat at his desk “Daryl?” He looked up as she handed him a single pink carnation as the bell rang. 

Daryl stared at it blushing. Carol was rapidly getting more excited “Oh my gosh! Daryl!” He got up and threw the flower in the trash. Carol followed him as he stomped out “Daryl wait.” He halted “What?” Carol leaned in close “What's wrong with the carnation?” Daryl shook his head managing to put his bangs in front of his eyes like he intended “Someone's picking on the poor foster kid is what's wrong.” Daryl had enough and marched out the school door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be just pure fluff and I love it!

Daryl arrived to school the next day paranoid. He looked at each student thinking that they might be the one pranking him. Daryl rolled his eyes when Carol and Ezekiel started making out by his locker, he asked her to prom yesterday. Daryl thought it was so predictable. Girl gets flowers then bam! Dude shows up immediately after and ask her to Prom.

The classes were much more tolerable with the absence of girly squeals as they received Prom promises. He didn't forget Eric either, he was over the moon at the flower from Aaron. Daryl paused in his doodling, someone must of saw that and thought it was the perfect joke to play on him. He has nicer clothes since he has been in the system but used to be called Dumpster Daryl. His mouth clenched at the thought of that name, one he occasionally heard behind his back. Many didn't say shit like that to his face after he punched a few boy's out. He went back to doodling, Eric couldn't be the inspiration because flowers orders ended a week before yesterday.

Daryl closed his locker and put his head to it. Ezekiel was making out with Carol right beside him. He loved his bestie but it was a bit much, he tapped on Ezekiel and pointed down the hall. “Come on Princess Carol, Daryl does not seek our passionate embrace.” Carol took his arm and giggled. They had a fifteen minute break between classes so with Carol’s abandonment he decided to study.

A gloved hand gently closed his book “you don't need to really study with that pretty little head, you're plenty smart already.” Daryl already knew the strong, steady voice. He breathed in hard, scared to look up. When too many seconds passed to avoid seeming awkward he looked up sadly. He saw the most beautiful hazel eyes staring into his soul, he wanted to scream and cry but let out a meager “Hey.”

Negan stalked forward eyeing him up and down “What's wrong Daryl?” He cleared his throat willing it to stay calm “Nothing.” He hoarsely gritted. Negan smiled, his beautiful teeth beaming “Well maybe I can make it better. Go to Prom with me.” Daryl exhaled, knowing as soon as he heard “pretty” leave Negan’s mouth that he was the one to prank him. The crush he avoided because he didn't want to embarrass himself with his lack of speech. The one that he saw as beautiful not only because of looks but because of the charities he persuaded people to join with his velvet tongue wanted him to be a victim.

Daryl looked him down with a venom stare “Not funny. Go have your fun with a willing victim.” He walked off willing himself not to cry. Daryl ran into the bathroom stall and cried then. He never wanted to receive a carnation. His ma used to tell him on her good days about how pa, an attractive tall man who was crushed on by many picked her out of all the pretty girls to take to Prom. Daryl couldn't see pa as popular, he figured it was ma’s self denial making her life as a damn fairytale. Daryl saw those flowers more of curses, without one maybe ma would still be alive.

It had been a good year for him. Pa drank himself silly and smashed his car into a tree. He died instantly taking no lives with him. Daryl went into a foster home that was decent. He was too old to be taken home or fostered so he knew he was safe. He was going to try to keep up his straight A’s and get a scholarship. Make something of himself then change his last name. The Dixon's didn't deserve a proud talley in their book.

Daryl was going to miss third period, they may do that random recording letting the home know he was absent but he didn't care. Negan tried to laugh at him, tear him down but he wouldn't succeed. After half a period passed he had calmed and decided to study.

Daryl sat beside Carol with red rimmed eyes. She put her hands in front of him and he shook his head no. He didn't want to talk. He pulled out his paper and started taking notes. When the period ended Carol tried to talk but he pulled away going to the the cafeteria and hoping Carol wouldn't question him in front of their friends. Grabbing his tray he sat down all fake smiles as Glenn carried on about some gossip. As Daryl began eating he noticed Carol hadn't arrived. She couldn't be mad at him because he wasn't rude. 

Carol tried to run after Daryl but Mrs. White wanted to discuss her tutoring after school. She dashed out after the clipped discussion and almost smacked right into Negan's broad chest. “In a hurry sweetie?” Carol smiled politely “Just looking for Daryl.” Negan smiled “Our common factor. Can we talk?” Negan told Carol about the exchange. Negan was still slow in the uptake. Carol explained that he thought the carnation yesterday was a joke. Negan knew students used to pick on Daryl but didn't know his confidence was so low. Carol left out the Daryl having a crush on Negan part. Negan rubbed his chin “So if I try to push gently, explain that I'm serious do you think he will start to understand I really want him to go with me?” Carol told him yes but that money was another factor. Negan's grin grew wider “not a problem sugar, I take care of my guys and gals and Daryl is the cream of the crop.” Carol beamed, her best friend was about to get something wonderful that he richly deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of a suicide of a non canon character. Paragraph will be labeled with stars ** at the end and beginning if you want to skip over it.

Daryl had time to calm down but refused to look Negan's way. He had tunnel vision at his locker and the one computer class they shared. He couldn't wait to run out last period and walk into the woods, the only place he ever felt at peace. Carol attempted to talk to him once but he brushed her off. 

Negan was upset Daryl was ignoring him but understood why. He heard all the rumors about Daryl and his pa. He decked a few boys talking trash, calling him Dumpster Daryl. Negan was always aware of Daryl but Freshmen year he came in with a cut, lean body and bulging arms, his hair past his nape. He was hook, line, and sinker. He went on dates, had fun, only one person could make him falter, Daryl. Everytime he stole a glance or spoke he was convinced Daryl was in on his secret.

He wanted something serious with Daryl but wanted to sew his wild oats plus he heard the other rumors. Carol begging him to report his dad to the cops, the angry Daryl threatening to end their friendship if she reported it herself. He saw black eyes and limping himself. He would lose Daryl if he gave into his desire. Daryl would dump him after he pleaded with him to go to the cops himself, or after he went himself, or when Negan would just let go because he was tired of Daryl's pain. Fate intervened though and his dad died. Negan was relieved because sometimes he stared into his dark room at nights wondering if Daryl Dixon would be alive to go to school the next day.

Daryl walked out with Carol and Ezekiel. His skin itching for the soil and trees of the woods. Carol was talking about matching Prom colors for her and Ezekiel when Daryl halted. Negan called his name. He turned around seeing Negan on his shiny motorcycle with his toothy grin. Carol nudged him forward and whispered “Trust him Daryl, he likes you.” Daryl swallowed and started to sweat as he looked back, Carol and Ezekiel had high tailed it out of sight. 

Daryl was lost, his intuition silent. He had to face Negan eventually game or not. He walked to the beautiful bike. “Glad you didn't run.” Negan put on a helmet before handing one to Daryl. He stared at it speechless as Negan winked “You don't have somewhere to be right?” Daryl took the helmet but didn't put it on. “Just got to let Mrs. Helen know where I'm at.” Negan stepped off his hog and took the helmet strapping it on Daryl. “Perfect, I'll let you borrow my cell.”

Negan got on and Daryl at a loss stepped on. Negan turned the ignition and pulled Daryl's arms around his waist. Yelling over the ruble “Hold on sugar.” Daryl was glad he couldn't see his crimson blush as he latched on tightly. Negan had a nice body but it felt even better, like a brick wall. Daryl got into the ride, enjoying the wind and seeing the trees and buildings whip by. He wasn't sure of the destination, it seemed Negan was just riding random back roads.

Negan finally parked and slid off taking Daryl's hand. Still unsure of his intentions Daryl snatched the hand away and stepped off almost falling to the ground. Negan grabbed him “You got to get your sea legs back baby. I like being a gentleman but I was also trying to help you Mr. Independent.” Daryl grunted as he pulled off his helmet. Negan looked him over and Daryl held his breath as Negan adjusted his hair. He handed Daryl his cell “I'll get a booth.”

Daryl gave him a point for privacy as he called Mrs. Helen. When he came in he saw Negan at a booth menu in hand and two glasses of water. Daryl trudged over and went to climb in the opposite booth. “Come on sweetie, sit by me.” Negan patted the seat next to him. Daryl came over and sat down putting the straw into his water and messing with the straw wrapper. Negan scooted closer and whispered into his ear. “Don't be shy.” It made Daryl feel more nervous as Negan looked at their shared menu. “I'm getting the banana split sundae but you can get whatever you want. My treat. Unless you want to share.” Daryl coughed on his mouth full of water, Negan slapped his back. Then rubbed his thigh “Look how cute you are.” Daryl started to panic at the touch. “Can you let go?” He begged as he pushed Negan's hand away.

Negan felt his tenseness “I'm sorry Daryl. Sometimes I'm a little too friendly. I back off when asked though.” Negan moved over a gap, giving Daryl space. “You okay?” Daryl felt overwhelmed. “Yeah.” He stuttered. Negan handed him the menu and he decided on a hot chocolate sundae. Negan decided to calm Daryl's nerves by telling trivial school stories.

The sundaes arrived and that boy loved chocolate. It seemed to Negan that all his shyness seeped out at the sugary treat. His hands were stinky, chocolate on his face that he would lick away with no hurry. He seemed in Heaven as Negan eased over “enjoying it?” That sweet, shy smile returned. “Yes, thank you.” Negan pulled a bang from his eyes. “No problem baby.” Daryl blushed and broke eye contact.

Negan nudged him gently with his shoulder. “Tell me about yourself Daryl.” Daryl cleared his throat. “You already know. I'm the poor kid in a foster home. My ma and pa are dead.” Negan grabbed his wrist so that Daryl would look up. “You are so much more than your parents or where you live, you know that. Now tell me something no one knows.” Daryl looked at Negan and saw how non repulsed his was by his sticky wrist. He put his hand in Negan's to test the water, sure that Negan would let go of his nasty hands. Instead Negan leaned in to listen as if knowing Daryl would lower his voice.

Daryl let go of his inhibition. “My uncle used to visit me, bought me a crossbow. I would go hunting in the woods, my favorite place. I would hide it in the woods so I would always have it. I still go hunting with my hidden crossbow. Weapons of any sort aren't allowed at Alexandria Foster Home.” Daryl couldn't believe he told that they him, only Carol knew until just now.

*******************************  
Negan looked at him all liquid coolness. “That's why your arms are so nice right?” Daryl cackled. “Pssh, ain't nice.” Negan gripped his bicep and pushed in. “Feeling pretty nice Daryl.” Daryl couldn't help but laugh, Negan though it was the most beautiful sound. “So where's your uncle?” Daryl shrugged his shoulders. “Dead. Committed suicide, he was always depressed after how his pa was.” Negan nodded, understanding it was a chain of abuse. “I'm sorry Daryl.” Daryl shrugged unaffected. “It's okay, it was a long time ago. People always die. Or leave.” He added on the leave.  
*****************************  
Negan's heart sank. “Do you really believe that?” Daryl looked away and answered honestly. “Yeah.” Negan's answer shocked him in the shell of a whisper against his ear. “Well sometime that's got to change and it's going to start with me.” Daryl shuddered as Negan kissed his ear. Just as quickly Negan pulled away and got his wallet paying for their treat. They went outside and Daryl grabbed his helmet but Negan pulled it away nicely and strapped it on for him. Daryl looked down, avoiding the attention. “Got somewhere to be?” Daryl looked on inquisitively. “No.”

Daryl held on tighter to Negan's waist enjoying the ride. It seemed that other passengers envied his mode of transportation. At one light though it changed. A older man and his wife scoffed noticing two guys on a bike together. Daryl saw the supposed wife talk as the man shook his head gawking. Negan had to notice because next thing he knew he saw a gloved hand give a one finger salute at the couple before Negan revved up and sped off with a laughing Daryl.

They arrived at a nice, White house. Negan knocked and walked right in. “Mrs. Filelds? I'm here.” A slow moving elderly lady in a moo moo came in. Seeing Negan she got excited. “Negan, you're here!” He came to her taking her hand. “And I bought a guest.” 

“Lovely!” Mrs. Fields walked towards her kitchen and they followed. She had a pitcher of lemonade. “Negan get us some glasses and put it on our tray. We shall enjoy it in my garden.” Daryl wanted to see Negan's reaction to her knowing his name but the lady was tough, grabbing his hand and pulling him out. 

Daryl gawked at the large garden complete with a white gazebo. Mrs. Fields led him to a chair and spoke fast. “I'm glad my boy finally got the courage to approach you.” Daryl floundered for words as she continued. “It's been a long time coming.” Negan walked to them, tray in hand. “Mrs. Fields what is a long time coming?” Smiling mischievously she replied. “An added guest and don't pry into an old woman's secret conversation.”

Negan sat down the tray filling each glass and handing it off. “As long as you're not telling my secrets.” The woman didn't answer as she sipped her drink. Turned out Negan visited five elderly people, one each weekday but Mrs. Fields was his favorite. With her colorful personality it was no wonder. Mrs. Fields got along well enough keeping up as she showed Daryl her garden. Daryl gawked at the roses, a typical flower but his favorite. He leaned down and smelled a coral orange colored rose. “Tropicana rose, my favorite flower.” She smiled. “Good taste.”

She ordered Negan to cut Daryl's off a few. He objected as she sternly told him the beauty of flowers were to be shared with others and not chained to their bush. Negan handed them off. Daryl flinched slightly as the woman grabbed his face and peered into his eyes. “You have suffered but you are strong.” He pulled away nicely as he could and stepped behind Negan, smelling his flowers to hide his bewilderment.

The conversation kept up between Negan and the lady until she announced they should leave and “do what young people do.” At the door the woman handed Daryl a wet handkerchief to wrap his flowers. She took his hand. “Daryl I'm sorry if I spoke too much. It was a joy meeting you and hope you stop by again soon. Now that you're Negan's boyfriend.” Daryl felt his skin reddening as Negan kissed her cheek and left.

Negan player with his keys. “You okay? Mrs. Fields speaks her mind.” Daryl nodded truthfully. “Yeah, honestly isn't bad when it's done nicely.” Negan put on Daryl's helmet and his own as he drove Daryl back to his home. He stepped off helping Daryl down and took off his helmet. “So Prom, you in?” Daryl had almost forgotten about that. “I don't know if Proms my thing Negan.” Negan stepped in, the scent of leather and cologne invading his nostrils. “Come on baby, it will be fun.” Daryl tensed as Negan leaned in pecking his lips. Daryl sighed as the biker grabbed his hip and neck and slipped his tongue in, kissing him slow and sweet. “Just think on it. Thanks for joining me today sugar.” Daryl nodded as Negan hopped on his ride and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!

Daryl met Carol the next day with a pep in his step, telling her all about his day with Negan. She tried to call it a first date but Daryl denied it. Ezekiel met them halfway and soon they were at school. Negan was hopping off his ride. He whistled as he called out Daryl's name. Daryl shyly came over as he looked at Negan's boots. “I should start giving you rides to school.”

Daryl looked up, “it's fine, gives me time to talk to Carol.” Negan leaned back and eyed Daryl up and down. “Nothing wrong with that.” He put his arm around Daryl as they walked in together. “People are going to see us Negan.” He scoffed. “Who gives a shit? Plus they would be jealous of the pretty little thing around my shoulder.” Daryl huffed but Negan didn't give in.

Daryl was self conscious at lunch as Negan eyed him. Maggie and Glenn were discussing teenage pregnancy with Rick. When lunch time was halfway over the cafeteria went silent as Negan asked Carol to please move down and he sat down next to Daryl. “Everyone stop gawking and eat!” Negan exclaimed. Daryl knew it the teachers weren't there his choice words would of been more brutal. Glenn starred on, the most shocked of all his friends. All of them had their eyes trained on Daryl.

Negan bit into his Apple speaking calmly. “Guess Daryl here didn't tell you I gave him the carnation.” Everyone moved their eyes as Negan got closer to Daryl. “Not that shocking, he's the prettiest one here.” Daryl's face got hot as Rick grinned. “No he didn't tell us but good for him.” Daryl smiled boldly at his friend and his encouragement as Maggie spoke again. Negan chiming in on teenage pregnancies,

Negan gave Daryl a ride home going slower than usual. Daryl couldn't hang out, it was group therapy day where everyone vented about not being “chosen.” Negan pulled him in close and gave him a kiss. After pulling off his helmet and straightening Daryl's hair.

Daryl woke up groggy and ran downstairs, he was late for breakfast and the end result could be no breakfast. He went to the kitchen relieved to see some food was still left out. He went to scoop some eggs. “Going to eat that cold food?” Daryl startled at Negan's voice. “What are you doing here?” 

Daryl turned around to a very sexy Negan. “I've been waiting for you to wake up cutie.” Negan smirked at the extra red or Daryl's face, it was the most flushed yet. “Come on, I've met Mrs. Helen. She said it's fine for us to spend the day together.” Negan took Daryl's hand and led him to the door. 

Mrs. Helen did her own flush at Negan's appearance. “You boys have fun!” Negan did a salute as he took Daryl out. Daryl flustered as Negan put his helmet on again. Riding down the road was exhilarating, Daryl thought he may have to get one himself. Then he berated himself, it would be forever before he could afford one, he had to graduate from college first.

Negan stopped at a cafe helping Daryl down. They walked inside and sat down side by side. Daryl looked at the prices, they were reasonable but Negan had already bought him that milkshake plus gas on their gatherings. The waitress came and Negan ordered his plate. Daryl ordered some eggs and toast. 

“Hold up Ms. Laura, Daryl and I got to have a chat before we finish up our order.” The waitress politely walked off. Daryl looked at Negan. “What?” Negan laughed edging closer. “What you ask? You ordering some damn $4 order is my problem.” Daryl looked down muttering. “I'm not hungry.” Negan sighed. “Well I am so order big, I'll eat the leftovers.” Daryl gawked. “Daryl, I make good money at the shop. Order some better shit.” 

At that he summoned the waitress back. Daryl tried ordering two biscuits with gravy. Negan cleared his throat and tapped his finger on Daryl's menu. Reluctantly he ordered chocolate chip pancakes that came with scrambled eggs. “Happy?” Negan smiled “Very.”

Daryl tried to suppress a moan at the pancakes. Hot and fluffy and the chocolate chips burst into his mouth. He took another bite chewing slowly on the chocolaty goodness. Negan side eyed him as he bit into a sausage. 

They discussed how they became friends with their besties and college plans. Their conversation flowed naturally and Daryl learned he loved Negan's timber voice. Negan smirked as he cut off a piece of Daryl's pancake. “That's pretty good but you make it seem like sushi.” Daryl bite into another piece. “Sushi?” Negan smiled “yeah, best stuff on earth.” Daryl shrugged. “Never ate it but heard of it.” Negan's eyes bulged. “I'll have to take you sometime.”

Daryl liked being with Negan but wasn't used to such splurges. “You don't have to, you've done enough.” Negan rubbed his neatly trimmed facial hair. “Yeah but a special guy like you deserves good stuff.” Daryl put the fork down and spoke without thinking. It was a natural thought but one he knew Negan didn't understand yet. “No I don't.” He whispered.

Negan touched his thigh lightly. “You do Daryl. Maybe if I tell you enough you will believe it.” A kiss was placed upon his cheek. Daryl strained with the pressure to not cry. He didn't believe Negan's words but he really wanted to. He stared at his plate a while trying to realm in his emotions but just thought harder on how he couldn't comprehend Negan's niceness. He had nice friends who told him nice things but Negan's words were like a warm flowing stream rushing against his heart and mind.

Negan watched Daryl. He was quiet and deep in thought. It seemed he was taking in Negan's words and fighting a battle against them. He didn't seem to doubt what Negan said just confused. Daryl scrunched up his face and shook his head once. Finally he laid his head against Negan. The biker heard his calming breaths as Daryl looked forward. Negan took his hand. “Are you okay?” Daryl nodded a yes, his voice almost a crack he spoke. “I just want to.” Negan noticed his struggle for words. Daryl huffed out, “I want to believe you.” 

They stayed quiet a while before Negan decided to take him to their next destination. Negan got their helmets on and glided down the road. He smiled wide as Daryl clutched his abs tightly once in awhile. Negan grabbed his small cooler bag and took Daryl's hand. He perched them in front of a tree overlooking a pond. “Nice spot.” Daryl muttered. Negan pulled a sitting Daryl closer. “My favorite spot.”

Negan pulled a book out. Daryl read the title. “Never heard of it.” Negan flopped against his leg. “Me either, it's a new find.” Daryl found it odd that Negan was reading to him, settling harder against the tree, putting an arm around him. After a minute he didn't mind. His ma was the last to read to him, years before she passed. Negan's smooth but firm voice demanded attention to the book.

Thirty minutes into a interesting tale Daryl felt his eyelids drooping. The warmth to his side added with Negan's calm voice was like a siren of the sea, beckoning him to sleep. Negan smiled and continued to read as the sweetness beside him lulled to sleep. He watched as a dribble of spit dropped onto his leather jacket. He thought it was adorable and was proud Daryl was comfortable enough to fall asleep upon him. He wondered briefly if others would think it gross having the spit of their lover slowly thicken upon their clothes. To him it was a proud sign of loving trust. 

Daryl woke a good hour later. Embarrassingly wiping off his spit and attempting to use his shirt to wipe it off Negan's jacket. “Leave it.” Negan ordered as he wiped it off nonchalantly with his own hand. “Shouldn't that be gross?” Daryl questioned. Negan kissed Daryl sliding a tongue in. “Less gross than that and I think that's pretty awesome cutie.” Daryl nibbled on his thumb, he loved that nickname but didn't know how to respond to it like any other name Negan attempted.

They held hands as they walked the park. Daryl fought when Negan wanted to take pictures of them side by side, he was never a picture man. He relented though when he saw Negan's adorable pout for the first time. He even took some silly ones with his tongue out and flipping a bird, more Negan's thing than his.

After reading some more by their tree Negan pulled out his cooler bag. He laid a red and white checkered blanket out. Something Daryl thought only belonged in those old movies. It was evident it was a picnic as Negan pulled out an assortment of fruits, cheeses, sandwiches, and damn bottled lemonade. Daryl couldn't help but lean over and kiss Negan at the romantic gesture. Negan smiled into the sweet kiss. Daryl blushed as Negan fed him bite after bite. Steeling himself into playing it cool he fed Negan who partook of the offered food, deviously licking Daryl's fingers and hand. “You never loose you cool do you?” Daryl asked flabbergasted. Negan nibbled at his finger answering cockily. “No.” Daryl squealed as Negan pushed him over and attacked his neck, cheeks, and lips in tiny kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems I'm always feeding Daryl but to me Daryl is a uncomplicated man and something as simple as having a paid dinner would be exquisite to him plus picnic! Hard to get more romantic than that.
> 
> **originally Daryl was supposed to be sick and Negan was gonna take care of him but screw sick Daryl!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's past childhood molestation in this chapter. Non descriptive because I'm a monster incapable of avoiding Daryl angst. Sorry but there's fluff, lots of fluff too and will much more fluff but Daryl must suffer. Sigh...

Daryl got up and showered, he let the full stream of the warm water fall over his face. He was smiling, he could feel the pull of his lips and the structure of his jaw. It had been a long time since he felt such happiness. When his pa died it was no happy affair, part of him always had the unrealistic dream that pa would wake up one day and really see the damage. He would change his ways and love him like a dad should his son. He cried for his pa that day in equal parts relief and grief.

He had an hour to get ready. Negan and him stayed out until the crickets chirped at night. Riding his bike back Daryl held on extra tight running his hands shyly up the built man's body occasionally. Negan was riding slower than usual and Daryl knew it was more than because it was dusk. Negan fixed his hair and Daryl giggled as he dipped him back and kissed him, no tongue. The electric humming through his body was more satisfactory than any passionate tongue driven kiss could be.

Negan dippped him back up just to kiss him again. Daryl wrapped his hands in Negan's t shirt and sighed as Negan placed both hands on his waist and finally snuck his tongue in, lapping at his own. Daryl moaned as he deepened the kiss and Negan's tongue went farther. He was nearly a panting mess when Negan let go. The he whispered in Daryl's ear. “I'm taking you to the park again tomorrow. Mrs, Helen and I have a deal. 9:00 cutie, have a good breakfast first.” Daryl watched until the bike was well out of sight. 

Daryl finished eating and looked at the clock, it was 8:45. He walked out of the dining room figuring he would watch tv to pass the time. He heard Mrs. Helen laughing full on. He peeked his head in and saw her sitting with Negan, both sipping coffee. “Hey cutie. Ready already?” Daryl blushed slightly crooking his head to see Mrs. Helen's reaction. She was smiling and finished her talk with Negan. Negan was laying it on thick and she was eating it up. Daryl was more flustered over Negan calling him cutie and making it obvious his intentions than the gay thing. Mrs. Helen was his closest confidant at the home and already knew. 

Negan got up sipping the last of his coffee up. Mrs. Helen went to Daryl who couldn't look her fully in the eye. “You did good, he's cute and charming, maybe a little too much so but the leather helps even it out.” She touched Daryl's arm and winked. “Mrs. Helen, it was an honor speaking to you again and we will be in touch.” Negan kissed her cheek. Mrs. Helen smiled when he stepped back and she walked to the kitchen stumbling over a end table. “Darm it!” She huffed as she attempted to maintain her composure.

Daryl and Negan took a walk on the park's trail. Negan kissed his hand. “So what are you and Mrs. Helen going to keep touch about?” Negan held onto the hand he kissed. “We are working on the little tots charity event.” Daryl felt confused. “She swept you into it?” Negan shook his head. “I've been on the committee three years now, I do the Christmas Palooza too.” Daryl nodded. “You do a lot.” Negan started a brisker pace. “My grandmother always volunteered everywhere. She gave her time but she was also loaded which meant she gave money too. She got me into giving time with her. I feel closer to her when I do it since she passed three years ago.” 

Negan stopped at their tree. “My parents give money but no time. They let me chose a few of my own which I donate to along with my time.” Daryl felt Negan was even nicer than he previously thought but it troubled him. Daryl felt he was a nice guy but he was more selfish, didn't give back to the community. What would Negan's parents think of him being with a dude? A poor dude at that.

Negan unaware of Daryl's thoughts pulled out a chocolate candy bar. Dary smiled. “I thought you would like it cutie.” Daryl took it. “I do and it seems like cutie is my official nickname.” Negan kissed him. “Sure is, gets the sweetest reaction out of you. Though I do like baby.” Daryl bit into the chocolate watching as Negan pulled out a classic sucker. Daryl took a piece to offer him. “No thanks, chocolates not my thing.” Daryl nestled into Negan. “Your loss.”

Negan watched on as Daryl sloppily ate his chocolate. “Is chocolate your favorite food group?” Negan inquired. Daryl halted the lick to his fingers. “I do love it.” Negan chuckled rubbing his hands along Daryl's back. “Never a doubt.” Daryl sighed hoping Negan didn't find it odd. “I never really had chocolate until last year. Once or twice here and there but it wasn't a luxury. Nothing was before.” Negan read between the lines and tried to make it light. “Well we will have to pump you full of it.”

Daryl seemed cozy wedged up into Negan. “Want me to read?” Daryl wanted it, wished he had the courage to ask earlier. He didn't know how to answer yes though it wasn't a big deal. Instead he shrugged and leaned closer tucking his head under Negan's virile neck. Negan smirked opening up where he left off yesterday. Daryl felt comfortable in the man's embrace.

Negan closed the book and handed Daryl a water. He looked at him as his adam's apple bobbed swallowing down the water. He always liked the little he knew of Daryl's personality and was pleased to see he was kind. They meshed well but he did worry about Daryl's timidness and the effects of all the years his dad yelled at him. His self esteem obviously took a hit being in that house. 

Negan pulled Daryl into his lap and kissed him. Daryl pulled to him like a magnet relinquishing control. Negan pulled away. “Go to Prom with me.” Daryl huffed. “I told you it's not my thing.” Negan pulled him closer. “Daryl we are hanging out, having fun. What's the difference in a Prom?” Daryl shifted in his lap. “Lots of spectators and a tux.” Negan shook his head. “Who gives a fuck about others? I'm sure you look great in a tux.” Daryl bite on his lip. “I don't want to look stupid in a tux and it's expensive and only lasts one night.”

Negan took his hand and looked at him closely. “It will be a great night and I'll pay for your tux and everything.” Daryl was getting frustrated, all the things he said were true but he also had a fear he couldn't explain. “So it's okay just because your parents are rich enough to pay for my stuff?” Negan wasn't sure the expenses were the true answer. “No sugar. I make over minimum wage working part time at the shop. On very luxurious motorcycles I might add. Every penny I've spent on you so far has been mine plus our Prom would be too. My parents give me money, I'm entitled but I do work hard.” Daryl leaned closer hiding his face. “I'll think about it.”

Daryl laid against Negan a while listening to the steady beat of his heart. Negan pushed his face back and kissed him. Soon they were giving in to a passionate display. Negan had his hand on Daryl's stomach and back. Daryl was holding Negan's face and shirt collar as they kissed. Daryl was new to this but doubted anyone could do a better job at kissing than Negan. The biker put a hand in his thigh, close to his crotch. Being close to Negan felt so good but Daryl startled when his hand crept closer.

“Stop.” Daryl whined as he pushed back. It felt so right being with Negan but maybe he just wanted one thing. Daryl's always relied on his gut feelings but so much had been new lately. He pulled out of Negan's lap and covered his face with his hair, trembling lightly. “Daryl you okay?” Daryl shook his head tearing up. “No.” Negan swept his bangs back but Daryl pushed his head back letting his hair fall back into place. 

Negan wasn't even aware of his creeping hands at the time, his body taking over. Surely Daryl didn't think he would take advantage of him, especially in a park. Negan wanted to believe Daryl was just shy because he was a virgin but him clamming up wasn't a good sign. Negan put an arm around him, holding him close. “Daryl, are you mad at me?” He shook his head no. “Then talk to me.” 

Daryl sat back in his lap. He squirmed as he readjusted. He felt stupid and ashamed but Negan had made him uncomfortable. He felt the tears and started to pant. He didn't want to cry in front of Negan but it was already too late. He started to cry a large pant of anguish leaving his lips. Negan held him closer as he cried uncontrollably. “Daryl did someone hurt you?” Daryl's wails got louder. “Yeah, my dads friend.” Negan kissed his head and swallowed not sure he wanted the answer to his next question. “Did he rape you?” Daryl trembled around Negan's grip. “No. He just touched me once.” Negan was pissed but relieved he wasn't raped. He held Daryl close and looked into his eyes. “Baby, I know it's hard but I'm here for you okay? What happened doesn't change how I feel okay?” Daryl didn't notice until that moment that Negan's feelings about him on this matter meant so much. He kissed Negan, just a peck to see if he meant it. Negan kissed him harsher before pulling him in and rocking him slowly. “Daryl it's okay, we will take it slow.” Daryl closed his eyes as Negan hummed to him, washing his weary thoughts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how much of a dick am I? I thought about going back and deleting those last 3 paragraphs but it write it's self and there will be fluff and of course and happy ending but I'm crap, terrible, terrible crap I know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't plan it out this way, actually this fic has no plan at all. This chapter deals with Daryl's sexual abuse. Please skip it triggered.

Daryl woke up and noticed Negan was still holding him. He was sort of rocking Daryl as he hummed. “Negan.” Daryl whispered, not sure what he wanted. Negan kissed him on his hair. “Have a good nap cutie?” Daryl nodded. “I'm sorry I messed up our day.” Negan held him closer. “You did no such thing.”

They took another hike before Negan took them to his bike. Daryl laughed as Negan did some light tricks on the motorcycle. When they got off Daryl noticed it was a ice cream shop. “You're going to make me fat Negan.” Negan shushed him as he opened the door.

Negan ordered some banana ice cream which made Daryl realize Negan had his own preferences while Daryl ordered a chocolate marble cone. Some cream ran down Daryl's mouth and Negan wiped it with his finger. “Anyone ever tell you that your eyes are the prettiest blue?” Daryl scoffed. “They are blue, that's about it.” Negan ate on his ice cream. “Not true.” He sing songed.

“So want to talk about your dad's friend?” Daryl tensed. “Why?” Negan sighed as he bought his hand over Daryl’s. “I'm here if you want to get it off your chest but that's your choice. We can stay quiet or talk about something else instead.” Daryl never really talked about it. Carol knew but he didn't want to tell Mrs. Helen because he feared mandatory therapy. His eyes began to water, he wanted to speak of it but he didn't. He laid his head on Negan's shoulder and spoke low, almost childlike. “Can I eat this first and we can talk somewhere else?” Negan kissed his head. “Sure darling.”

Negan noticed Daryl wasn't really enjoying his ice cream. He was eating slow as the dessert started to melt. The biker also noticed the shake of Daryl's hand as he bought the spoon to his mouth. He wasn't sure talking was actually a good idea. As if the chore of eating suddenly became too much Daryl pushed it aside and put his arms on the table, putting his head on top of them as he panted. Negan rubbed his back. “Hey Daryl, we don't have to talk about it at all.”

Daryl turned his head and looked at Negan. “I want to, I'm just scared.” Negan took his hand again. “You're the strongest guy I know.” Daryl scoffed hard. “You are Daryl.” Daryl swiped a finger through his meltimg cone. “We can go.” Negan took his hand and they took a ride.

Negan jumped off at a random dirt road and helped Daryl off. He took Daryl's hand and walked through a field before sitting down. Daryl sat down and Negan was surprised he choose his lap to sit. Negan cradled him because Daryl had already put his head on his chest. “Pa’s friends always came over to drink and laugh at me. Throw bottles at me like I was a circus monkey. One day pa passed out drunk and his friend came into my room. He was sneering and I could tell something was off.” 

Negan could hear everything Daryl was saying clearly but he was speaking fast as if the words were being forced off his tongue. “He came up to me and pushed me in the bed. Next thing I knew his hot breath was huffing in my face and my shirt was pulled up. I could feel his rough hands on my hips. I couldn't even speak. He grabbed my crotch and I just closed my eyes. When he squeezed on me I...I tried to get up but he was too heavy. He took both my hands and pinned them above my head.” Daryl was full on crying now. “He pulled my shorts down and just grabbed me hard, I felt like I wasn't breathing anymore but at the same time my heart felt like it was going to push right out my chest. He laughed as he touched me more.”

Daryl pulled up a blade of grass and twiddled it. “Then pa came in and beat the shit out of him until he passed out. Then he beat my ass and called me a faggot. He made a bigger mess of my back. I remember seeing Jake, pa’s friend passed out on the floor before I passed outmyself.”

Negan cradled Daryl who wasn't crying anymore, he sat still in Negan's lap. He tugged Daryl's head down and pecked his lips. “I told you that you're strong.” Daryl huffed self deprecating. Negan kissed his forehead. “Baby, you are the most courageous, beautiful thing I know.” Daryl didn't feel strong letting someone do the things they did to him but he allowed the embrace.

“Are your parents nice?” The question caught Negan off guard. “Yeah.” Daryl fidgeted with the grass still in his hand. “Like nice to you?” Negan took his hand. “Yeah baby, they treat me well. Spoil me.” Daryl smiled brightly. “Good.” Negan decided to ask Daryl about his mother. “What about your mom? Was she nice to you?” Daryl's smile shifted to one Negan never saw before, in a good way. “Yeah, she was the best mom. I miss her.” 

They spent hours on the ground just sitting quietly. Negan got up. “We should go little cutie.” He put Daryl's helmet on. “One day soon I'm going to teach you his to ride my bike.” Daryl looked down. “You would trust me with your bike?” Negan chuckled loudly. “Sugar, I trust you with my life.” Daryl looked at him deeply, seeing that it was true. He lunged forward kissing Negan hard, all teeth. Negan grabbed his helmet and slowed the kiss as he slid a tongue in. Daryl pulled away and hugged him. He felt a deep pull in his chest and wished that he could stay with Negan like this all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters.

Daryl went to school the next day totally happy. On the way over he told Carol about his dates with Negan and that he told him about his dad's friend. She was happy for him and told him it was a good sign he trusted Negan with his secret.

Negan met Daryl at the door. “Free this afternoon?” Negan asked as he kissed Daryl. He flushed and looked around, shocked no one seemed to notice the man kissed him. “Yeah, Mrs. Helen doesn't have plans for me.” Negan kissed him again before lightly tapping his butt. “Good. You, me, and some batting cages.” He walked away with no answer.

Daryl gawked with his mouth wide open. Negan picked him up at the front of the school, he revved his engine. “Ready cutie?” Negan yelled over the rumble of the engine. Daryl couldn't speak and for the first time put his own helmet on before speeding away.

Negan got off then gave Daryl a hand getting off. He pulled his helmet off before kissing him. “Let's play!” He exclaimed as he took his hand. the biker picked them both a bat and a helmet. Daryl starred into Negan's eyes as he put the helmet on for Daryl. Overcome by emotions he grabbed Negan by the waist as pulled him in for a tight hug. 

Negan hugged him back and started to wonder as the hug kept on. “You okay?” Daryl nodded a yes. “I'm great.” Negan pulled away and reassured by his calm demeanor put them in the cage and turned the machine on. “Want to go first?” Daryl readjusted his helmet. “No, show me how it's done.” Daryl knew he would show off, he was on the baseball team after all.

Negan stepped up between a firing ball and got into place. Daryl looked on amazed as he hit every single ball on point. They would hit the cage on the other side, falling fast. Negan had a big grin as he perfected the skill. He didn't miss a one before sliding over to Daryl. “Your turn.” Daryl went over quickly and hit the first ball. “Hell yeah Daryl!” Negan whistled.

Daryl missed the next three. It was no surprise, he wasn't a sports person and he knew the first was beginners luck. Part of him thought maybe he was nervous with Negan watching, he knew he sucked at this stuff though. Negan slided in quickly behind him. He grabbed around Daryl, changing his posture as he helped him hit the next ball, he struck it hard. Negan moved him and guided him around and soon he had hit many more. He was having a hard time concentrating though. Negan was pushed along his entire back side, hands everywhere.

Negan stepped back. Daryl stayed in his posture and kept swinging. He started hitting more, only missing a few times. Negan stopped the machine. “You did great cutie.” Daryl hid his smile. “You did great. No fails.” Negan hummed as he came behind Daryl's back to hold him. “I've just been at it longer, I didn't hit like you starting out.” Daryl countered. “I had a good teacher.” Negan pulled his helmet off, putting his arms around Daryl. He kissed his warm, sweaty neck. “Hmm I think I had the perfect student.” Daryl closed his eyes and Negan started to suck on his neck.

Daryl suppressed a moan as Negan bit and licked at his neck. Then he pulled off. “Let's eat.” Negan got them each a burger basket. Daryl felt bad not paying but Negan didn't give him time to say don't bother. They sat down at a picnic table. Daryl took a bite into his burger, it was perfect. He reminded himself to slow down and wipe his mouth with a napkin. He felt Negan getting closer. Then he saw a French frie covered in ketchup hover in front of his mouth. He turned his head to a smirking Negan.

Daryl gave in and bit on the frie, chewing before taking another bite. After swallowing Negan followed with another. Negan was enjoying watching his guy being hand fed. He gasped when Daryl licked the sweet ketchup from his finger before sucking in the whole digit. “Trying to get me excited?” Negan asked breathlessly. Daryl licked as his finger once more. “I don't know, is it working?” Negan kissed him. “I can look at you and get excited baby.” 

Daryl nestled his head against Negan, sighing as he looked out across the field. Negan kissed his head. “So baby will you got to Prom with me?” Daryl wanted to say yes but being dressed up, everyone starring. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that.”Maybe.” He slurred in his content stage. “Oh yes!” Negan laughed excitedly. “What are you so happy about Negan?” Negan held his hand. “You didn't say no.” Daryl smiled, holding his hand tighter. “So cutie, will you be my boyfriend?” Daryl grinned and pulled up to look at the one who made him happy. He kissed him, plunging his tongue in. “Yes, Negan. Let's be boyfriends.” Negan kissed him again. “I've never heard better, sweeter news Daryl.” He smiled, holding Negan's hand once again. He knew Negan was telling the truth and never felt better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!

Daryl decided to go visit Mrs. Fields the next day. Negan had to visit with his other elderly friends. “Daryl! I'm so glad to see you. Come in.” Daryl stepped in as she walked to the kitchen. “Get this lemonade together and some cookies.” Daryl thought it was a weird combination but he got it together. They made their way out and sat in the garden.

Daryl smelled the sweet scents of the mingling flowers as he sipped his beverage. “Negan and you are going strong I see.” He looked at her questionably. A sly smile rose upon her face as she pointed to her own neck. He blushed, remembering the hickey Negan gave him yesterday. “Well we are official.” The elderly woman clapped her hands together excitedly. “I'm so happy. Negan deserves this and so do you. He's such a compassionate young man.”

Daryl cleared his throat. “He is the best.” She nodded in agreement as she took a chocolate chip cookie. “Have some Daryl.” Daryl scrunched up his face taking a cookie. He followed it down with the lemonade, surprised it wasn't disgusting. “Mrs. Fields, I think you are on to something with this sweet and sour concoction. She laughed. 

“You going to Prom with that leather clad biker?” Daryl sighed. “Maybe. Big crowds aren't my thing, either are tuxes and I can't afford it. Negan said he would pay but I don't think that's necessarily fair.” Mrs. Fields smacked her lips. “Daryl. Negan has talked about you since I've met him. He's been on dates, dated girls and boys but he always gushed about you. You were always on his mind. He wants to pay, you both deserve a little fun.” Daryl bite on his thumb. “I'm considering it.”

Mrs. Fields took him for a walk around the garden, snipping more tropicana roses and a mix of others for Daryl to take home. “I was hot in my days. Women were more celibate then but I liked my men. I had my eyes on this guy John. He was cute and charming. He was a gentleman but I was no lady. I ran around with other men but I eyed him always. At 19, he married this girl. I was heartbroken but I deserved it so I still did my thing. At 23 she left him for a soldier. We started talking, turns out he liked me too. We dated, I got serious. At 25 we married.”

Mrs. Fields sat down before continuing her story. “We were happy. Had children, a lot of happy times. He took care of me and refused the let me get a job. He had a great job then he got sick. Right before our tenth anniversary. Cancer. I heard the word and knew it was over. When he died I was shocked. He planned out his own funeral, down to writing his own obituary. It was all paid for then I got my second surprise. He left me lots of money, security. I had bonds, retirement, insurance. My whole life was secured along with more. I may have eyed him since 16 but he had me since 12. I couldn't marry again, he was my life. He was still ensuring me my life. He had instructions about our kids, his parents. He even wanted me to marry again but I couldn't. No one could measure to him. My life has been wonderful because of one man. My only regret was I didn't have him longer. I may have not wanted that at 16 but 19, 20. The things we could of done.”

She kissed Daryl's hand. “Don't have regrets Daryl. You maybe dating him. You may or may not break up next year. If you make it to 73 with or without him still living don't have a regret. Don't think “I wish I had that prom picture to show our kids.” Live life. Who cares what the kids think? Who cares about a stuffy suit? If you two marry, you may wear one then. Who care if he pays? Love doesn't have exceptions. It's a series of ours. Our life, our money, our happiness.”

Daryl listened intently. Older people were wise and he knew that it could be a regret after hearing her words. He was going to Prom no matter what tomorrow held. He bought the tray in and she gave him the flowers wrapped up. He walked to Negan's house, knowing where it was. He knocked. Negan answered quickly smiling. “Cutie! This is a nice surprise.” He kissed Daryl sweetly. Daryl handed him the flowers. Negan took a whiff. “Seeing my lady now?” Daryl followed Negan in looking at the finely furnished home.

Negan filled a vase and put the flowers in. “Sit baby.” Daryl sat at the strong oak table. “You have a lovely home.” Negan sat beside him. “I have a more lovely boyfriend.” Daryl kissed him. “I hope I'm not intruding.” Negan rubbed the boy's chin. “Never.” Daryl turned to Negan. “Negan will you take me to Prom?” Negan smiled and gave him a hug before kissing him. “I could have no higher honor.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun a nice change from my usual smut.

Negan stopped in front of Alexandria. He couldn't wait to see how his man looked in a suit. He jumped up and down nervously as he rang the doorbell. Mrs. Helen answered, turning red as she eyed Negan's black tux with red trim. “You clean up well.” She mentioned giggling. “Thanks doll.” Negan stopped in his tracks as Daryl walked down the stairs in a fiery red tux with black trim. Mrs. Helen grabbed his face and kissed both cheeks. “You are so adorable!” she squealed.

He walked to Negan who just looked at him head to toe. Daryl smiled “Going to speak?” Negan stammered. “You look nice.” Daryl brushed off the comment. “Pssh. I look like a monkey and even more ridiculous with this red tux. Why couldn't you wear the red?” Negan kissed him. “Because it looks better on you.” Mrs. Helen took some photos of them before they left.

Daryl smirked. “No bike today?” Negan opened the door for Daryl. “Wrinkles up the clothes.” He explained. They rode over listening to classic rock. Daryl panted as they arrived at the final destination. “We don't have to go in Daryl.” He looked at the guy who already gave him so much. “No, it's fine.” 

They walked in together and got no stares as they got to the photo line. Rick came up. “Hey man. You two look real sharp.” He fist bumped Negan before giving Daryl a thumbs up and walking away. Carol and Ezekiel cane over and she gave them both a hug. “I'm so glad you came Daryl.” Negan put an arm around him. “Me too.” Negan grimned. 

They got on the dance floor and Daryl stood stil. “Just go with the flow darling. Even if you have two left feet it doesn't matter because I'm here.” Daryl put an arm around Negan and swayed. “That's it. Just let me lead.” Daryl looked around and saw that no one cared he was with Negan. He came in closer and let Negan lead him. A faster song started and Negan jumped to it so Daryl followed.

Carol butted in at the third song. “May I have this dance?” Daryl never danced before tonight but gave in. Carol was wearing a sequin gold number. She looked radiant as she swayed around, not caring that she was leading. “Daryl, he makes you happy. I'm so happy for you.” Daryl hugged her. “Thanks, I always knew he was nice but it's all genuine. He treats me so good Carol.” She pulled him in harder. “You deserve it all and more.” Daryl gave her a dip, getting more comfortable with dancing. “Thanks.” He told her.

Negan came back for another dance. “You are so beautiful.” Negan whispered in his ear. Daryl blushed. “Negan?” Negan hummed “Yeah cutie?” Daryl gave him a kiss. “Thanks for taking me and for paying for everything.” Negan kissed him. “Anytime darling.”

The sat down at their table. Rick and his date Michonne as well as Carol and Ezekiel were already seated. Carol was giddy because Ezekiel got them a hotel room. Rick always the gentleman was taking Michonne home after the Prom. Mrs. Helen was allowing Daryl to spend the night with Negan but it was emphasized in trust that no hanky panky would take place. Mrs. Helen’s exact words.

Daryl's feet hurt from so much dancing. Negan opened the car door for him. “Have fun?” Negan gave him a sensual wink as he asked. Daryl bite in his lip nervously. “You know I did.” Negan stole a kiss. “Me too, I'm glad you said yes.” 

They went to Negan's home and changed into their pajamas. “Come on cutie.” Daryl put his shoes on and followed Negan out. He had his motorcycle pulled out of the garage. He put Daryl’s helmet on. “Time for you to learn.” Negan got on first and explained the mechanics of it. Then he got off and let Daryl get on alone. Daryl didn't want to hurt Negan's beauty but Negan had already taught him a lot. Like it's okay to tell your darkest secrets, how to meet new people, how to hit a ball correctly, and most importantly how to trust. Daryl made a few small laos around the house and then parked. “You got this baby.” Now let's take a real ride.” Daryl saw Negan had two jackets in hand. Daryl snickered.”In our pajamas?” Negan kissed him. “Why not?”

If Daryl thought he felt free the first time he got on a bike it was even more true now. Driving was much more exhilarating than riding. Negan got off followed by Daryl. He took Daryl's helmet off before messing up his hair playfully. The biker then pulled him in and kissed him, thrusting his tongue in gently. Negan gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek next. Daryl was so beautiful, everything really. “Daryl.” Daryl smiled taking his hand as they walk back inside. “Yeah?” Negan halted his movement then stammered.”I uh...uh.. Daryl.” Daryl who seemed to gain some guidance by being with Negan took his hand. “Negan, calm down. Breathe deep and talk to me.” Negan laughed at their change in positions, thinking there was no reason speaking up should be so hard. “I think I love you.” Daryl ran into him, knocking his air out before kissing him. “Yeah? Well maybe I think I love you too.” Negan laughed at Daryl's calm, cocky behavior. They might just make it through this life together.


End file.
